Un bonbon a la menthe un baiser sa donne quoi ?
by Yana-Umino-sensei
Summary: Notre premier baiser avait un gout de menthe tu t'en rappel ?
1. Chapter 1

Couples : Naruto x Sasuke et peut être d'autre ;)

tout ceci appartient à Masashi Kishimoto sauf l'histoire

Bonne lecture ^.^

NXS NXS NXS NXS NXS NXS NXS NXS NXS NXS NXS NXS NXS NXS NXS NXS NXS NXS NXS NXS NXS NXS NXS NXS NXS NXS NXS NXS NXS NXS

Notre premier avait un gout de menthe tu t'en rappel ?

. FLASH BACK.  
Naruto : Bande de goinfre, vous avez vidé ma boite de bon-bec. *râle*

Sakura : Aller Naru je t'en rachèterais une .* rie*

Sasuke : Désoler j'ai mangé le dernier .

Naruto: Haaaaa bon?

Naruto se rapprocha de Sasuke et avant qu'il ne puisse bouger il l'embrassa.

Naruto : Gout menthe *clin d'œil * * montre le bonbon*.

Tous : *choqués*.

Suigetsu et Kiba : Ben je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre de relation avec Naruto / Sasuke * se regarde et éclate de rire*.

Naruto : *passe son bras autour des épaules de Sasuke * Hé ben a partir d'aujourd'hui oui *sourire 100% Uzumaki *(neeee Makka-chan XD #SBAF).

Sasuke ne bougeais plus il était trop heureux et trop rouge pour. (Comme les belleuuuuus Tomates *.* HO pas SBAF ? # SBAF ha si) Il aimait Naruto depuis 5 ans il se souvint du premier jour il la vue il était entourer de ces amis et il était tellement beau avec son sourire , ses cheveux blond qui lui rappel le soleil et ces yeux aussi bleu qu'un ciel d'été dépourvue de nuage , il en était tomber fou amoureux mais personne le savais a part son frère et sa meilleure amie.

Karin : *frappe Sasuke * redescend sur terre mon choux *rie*.

Sasuke : *se lève * désoler j'ai cours.

Naruto : Ha bon de quoi ? Car à cet heure si à part les cours de soutien il y a rien d'autre. (Ben oui il est intelligent notre naruuuu *.*).

Sasuke : De soutien math, j'ai soutien math *faux-sourire**part en courant *

Au moment où Sasuke partis Itachi arriva

Itachi : Salut tout le monde , dit Naruto tu aurais pas vu mon frère ?

Naruto : Ben il a dit qu'il avait soutien ma ... Mais il a jamais eu soutien math *se lève * il se fiche de ma gueule! *part chercher Sasuke *

Karin : Et il vient de s'en rendre compte seulement maintenant *soupire*

Itachi : Qu'es qui c'est passe ?

Kiba racontas ce qui c'est passer entre Naruto et Sasuke, Itachi ne parus pas surpris mais ne dit rien.  
Karin quant à elle, elle se demandait pourquoi Sasuke c'était enfuis. Un peu plus loin dans le lycée un jeune homme blond tenais par le bras un autre jeune homme un peu plus petit que lui mais aux cheveux sombres qui est appuis contre des casiers

Naruto : Pourquoi tu ma inventer cette histoire de soutien math alors que tu es le meilleur élève de la classe ?

Sasuke : Je sais pas. *baisse la tête *

Naruto : Sasuke regarde-moi

Sasuke : *regarde Naruto dans les yeux * Gomen

Naruto : *attrape le menton de Sasuke et l'embrasse* C'est rien *souri*

Sakura : Hey Naru, Sasuke !

Naruto / Sasuke : *tourne la tête en direction de Sakura * Hai *se regarde * .

Karin : *pire que des filles *soupire*

Naruto: QUOI! .

Itachi : *rigole* Ne petit frère ont rentre j'ai faiiiiim moi et en plus Yahiko nous attend enfin m'attend.

Sasuke : Hai ni-san, ne Naruto je dois y aller *souri timidement *

Naruto : Hai *embrasse Sasuke * Demain ont peux se voir ?

Sasuke : *grand sourire * Bien-sûr

Naruto : je viens te cherche heu à 13h okay , a au fait tien mon numéro *tend un bout de papier a Sasuke *

Sasuke : *prend le bout de papier * Arigato , Je t'enverrais un sms ^^ *se met sur la pointe de ses pied et donnas un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Naruto et parti rejoindre son frère *

Kiba : *siffle* Hé ben Mignon *éclate de rire * Franchement Naru-chan pourquoi Sasuke ta vue comment il est timide et trop coincer

Naruto s'approcha de Kiba et ...

Vous serez le suite au prochain chapitre HEEEEEE sa rime #SBAF Nani arrête Makka-chan

Naruto: un + et Minna

Sasuke : N'oublier pas les review's ^^


	2. Chapter 2

couples : Naruto x Sasuke et peut être d'autre ;)

tout ceci appartient à Masashi Kishimoto sauf l'histoire qui es a moi la puissante Yono MWahahahaha *s'étouffe *

Bonne lecture ^.^ ( Ah oui j'ai oublié dans le chap d'avent, à la fin ce que dit Kiba est ironique ^^" )

Naruto : Hai *embrasse Sasuke * Demain ont peux se voir ?

Sasuke : *grand sourire * Bien-sûr

Naruto : je viens te cherche heu à 13h okay a au fait tien mon numéro *tend un bout de papier a Sasuke *

Sasuke : *prend le bout de papier * Arigato , Je t'enverrais un sms ^^ *se met sur la pointe de ses pied et donnas un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Naruto et parti rejoindre son frère *  
**  
**Kiba : *siffle* Hé ben Mignon *éclate de rire * Franchement Naru-chan pourquoi Sasuke ta vue comment il est timide et trop coincer ( c'est de ce moment don je parle )

Naruto s'approcha de Kiba et ...

Bam !

Kiba venait de ce recevoir le poing de Naruto en pleine figure.

Kiba : Que...

Naruto : Insulte encore une fois Sasuke et tu fais un aller simple à l'hosto capte ? *part*

Kiba : Mais qu'es qui lui a pris ?!

Sakura : Il l'aime, c'est simplement ça Kiba. Tu aurais dû tourner sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche avent de parler –''.

Shikamaru : Galère, je trouve qu'il y a été fort quand même... * aide Kiba a se relève *

Neji : Hum ... A mon avis les problèmes ne font que commencer. *pensif*

Sakura : Venez ont rentre.

Les quatre rentrèrent chacun chez soi, allons voir du cote de notre blond ^^

Naruto : Je suis rentré !

Deidara : Salut tit frère *souri*

Naruto : Salut Dei * grand sourire¨*

Naruto montas dans sa chambre, déposa son sac sur son bureau, s'affala sur son lit et tout doucement s'endormis mais avent de sombre totalement dans le coma il regarda son GSM et il ne vit aucune nouvelle. Il s'endormit

4 heures plus tard. Du cote Uchiha

Sasuke étais affaler (je kiff se mot *.* #SBAF) sur son lit en plein dilemme

Sasuke : Je l'appel ou je lui envoie un sms RAAAAAH *prend sa tête entre ses mains*

Itachi : Ça va Sasu ?

Sasuke : *Soupire* Je ... c'est bizarre je l'ai toujours aimé de loin et maintenant garce ou à cause d'une simple histoire de bon bec je " sort " avec lui, comment tu as fait au début que tu sortais avec Deidara ?

Itachi : Hum, pas envie d'en parler * se gratte la nuque *

Sasuke : Han ok , tu serres a rien nii-chan !

Itachi : Comment ça ?!

Sasuke : *jette un coussin a la figure d'Itachi * Aller sort de ma chambre Itachi nii-chan Baka ! *micro sourire *.* *

Itachi : Mai euh *part*

Sasuke se coucha sur son lit, se mit à penser à Naruto et eu un sourire béat

1 heure plus tard, toujours dans la chambre du jeune Uchiha qui rêvassais

Itachi : * ouvre la porte brusquement * Hey tit frère descend il y a quelqu'un qui veux te voir !

Sasuke qui crus avoir une crise cardiaque se redressas brusquement

Sasuke : *cri*** POURQUOI TU RENTRE COMME SA DANS MA CHAMBRE, TU NE SAIS PAS FAIRE DOUCEMENT OU JE NE SAIS PAS MOI TOQUER PEUT ETRE** !

... : Hé ben, tu cris assez fort Sa-su-ke *se met contre le chambrant de la porte de la chambre de Sas'ke, souri*

Sasuke : *aussi rouge que des tomates (MES BELLE TOMATES sont de retour TT^TT #SBAFFFF)* Na.. Naruto, mais qu'es que tu fais la ?

Naruto : J'accompagne mon abruti de frère *souri*

Itachi : A+ ha au faite Naruto, tu manges avec nous ?

Naruto : *ironique* Non je mange avec Kami-sama -'', bien-sûr que oui Ita-BAKA !

Itachi : Hn ...

La suite au prochain chap ^^

Yono : A+

Sasuke : Dit ta vue Naruto ?

Yono : Ben oui il est sous la douche

Sasuke : *sourire pervers * ha bon ben *part dans la salle de bain*

Yono : *sort son appareil photo* Bon a + Minna et

Itachi : N'oublier pas les review's Ciao :)


	3. Chapter 3 (lemon)

Sasuke : Ben bienvenue dans ma chambre heu *gêné *

Naruto : *rigole* t'es trop mignon quand tes gêné

Sasuke : *boude* roh ça va je n'ai pas l'habitude

Naruto s'approchas de Sasuke s'assis sur le lit et le pris dans c'est bras

Naruto : *embrasse Sasuke * maintenant tu bouges et tu ne boude plus *mord le cou de Sasuke*

Sasuke : *se mord la lèvre pour ne pas gémir * Naru , tu fais quoi ?

Naruto : Ce que j'ai envie de te faire depuis des mois *embrasse doucement le long du cou de Sasuke*

Sasuke : *gémis * hum Naru ,il y a ton frère et le mien en bas

Naruto : *allonge Sasuke sur le lit * Tu n'as cas faire le moins de bruit possible mon cœur

Sasuke : *met ses mains dans les cheveux de naruto et l'embrasse amoureusement *

/ !\ LEMON/ !\

Naruto avait une de ses mains sous le pull de Sasuke et caressait ses bout de chair, l'autre main était dans le boxer du Brun et elle caressait le membre durci par le plaisir que lui procure Naruto...

Le Brun était allongé, le feu aux joues, il regardait son Blond avec envie.

Naruto embrassa son brun et descendit jusqu'au cou de Sasuke, il lui fit des suçons partout, ses mains se promenaient sous le tee-shirt du brun, le haut commença à gêner au blond, il décida de l'enlever.

Ses mains descendaient le pantalon de l'Uchiha. Sasuke se mordait les lèvres pour cacher ses gémissements.

Soudain, il poussa un cri, l'Uzumaki venait de mettre en bouche le membre de Sasuke. Le blond fit de longs va-et-vient.

Sasuke : Haaaaa...Hnnnn, Naruto j-je v-ais ...

Le brun ne put terminer sa phrase qu'il jouissait déjà dans la bouche de son blond, Naruto embrassa Sasuke avec fougue, pendant ce baiser notre blond en profita pour pénétrer un doigt en Sasuke ...

Le brun grimaça sous la douleur. Naruto attendit un moment avant de pénétrer un autre doigt, cette fois-ci des perles salées apparaissent, l'Uzumaki fit des mouvements de ciseaux pour habituer Sasuke, il pénétra un dernier doigt et fit de longs va-et-vient ..., il retira ses doigts, posa les jambes de son brun sur ses épaules et pénétra d'un seul coup l'Uchiha qui sous la douleur versa quelques larmes ...

Naruto patienta un peu avant de commencer à bouger en son brun ...

Plus le temps passait, plus les coups de Naruto étaient puissants et précis, il cherchait à toucher l'endroit qui ferait monter Sasuke au 7ème ciel.

Soudain, Sasuke lâcha un cri de pur plaisir, son blond sourit, il venait de toucher sa prostate.

Naruto toucha à plusieurs reprises son organe.

Naruto : Sasuke je vais ... Hnnnn ... !

Sasuke : Moi aussiii ... Haaaaaaaaa ... !

Dans un dernier coup bien plus puissant que les autres, Naruto jouit en Sasuke, et son brun sur les draps ...

Les deux amants finirent par tomber dans les bras de Morphée ...

Fin du lemon ^/.\^


End file.
